


Desperate

by FunWhileItLasts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew likes control, Kevin likes to tease, M/M, Neil likes to watch, Threesome - M/M/M, and participate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunWhileItLasts/pseuds/FunWhileItLasts
Summary: After Kevin interfered in some fun times, Andrew wants to get his own back.Step 1 is making Kevin needy. Step 2 is making him beg. Funnily enough that is also step 3 through to 1000. Neil just wants all the love, and he'll get it.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> 1000 words of background before the actual smut  
> Un-beta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes

There were three subjects in which Kevin Day considered himself an expert: exy, history, and turning on Andrew Minyard. 

He could calculate any play, and any shot, from any angle, or deduce the significance of a monarch’s reign on a long-forgotten country, with absolute ease. He could also stretch his arms above his head, making his sweat-dampened workout t-shirt expose just an inch of his tight, toned stomach, to remind Andrew of how his muscles jumped when he writhed beneath him. 

It was a perfect trump card. One that Kevin liked to use when they found themselves in a predicament, such as their present situation.

Four evenings previous, Neil had been, back against the wall, and breath coming hard, seconds away from falling on his knees, and pleasuring Andrew. It was at the precise moment Neil pulled away to offer his service that Kevin had barged in and dragged a flustered Neil away from an aroused Andrew for their night-time practice. Andrew had not been happy. 

He had thrown, in fact, a full blown Andrew tantrum, full of stares and muttered insults when he saw Neil and Kevin come in later that night, weak-kneed, and red lipped.

The next morning, as Neil and Kevin awoke in a pile of limbs, watched over by a tired-eyed Andrew, Kevin knew he was really in trouble. 

Andrew had pulled a soft Neil into his lap, with slow kisses that Kevin had been content to observe. When they got hot and heavy, Kevin moved to join, to add to the pleasure that caused Neil’s strong thighs to shake, with slick fingers and whispered praise. 

Andrew had moved Neil onto his side, fucking into him steadily, away from Kevin's reach. Kevin could’ve believed this was an innocent move if not for afterwards. As Neil collapsed, panting, Andrew seemed content to rut into his own grasp, rather than the one Kevin offered. All the while, glaring at Kevin's exposed torso, and flexing arms as he pleasured himself, but never reaching to touch him.

And so they began this game.

Four days without Andrew’s touch was slowly driving Kevin insane in a way he never knew existed. He had experienced mental manipulation and physical pain that bordered on insanity, but this game Andrew was playing, this type of torture, it was far worse. Because, the reward for remaining sane wasn’t his continued survival, but his continued denial. 

Kevin didn’t know how much longer Andrew could deny him before he broke. It wouldn’t be long and Kevin would be happy to beg for Andrew’s touch. He would plead, and apologizes, and promise to do whatever he asked, if only it meant being under Andrew again. 

He still had some dignity left, however, so he resorted to teasing Andrew back.

So, he stretched and groaned loudly, lewdly as his bones clicked into place. He ran with a higher step and longer stride so that Andrew, jogging behind him, could have no option but to stare at Kevin’s ass. 

He uncapped his water bottle with his teeth and lips during practice, and poured it over himself to 'keep cool'. He would flick his hair back out of his eyes, dragging the hem of his jersey up to wipe away sweat from his collarbone. 

And Andrew looked, appreciated him, but never caved.

It was desperation that led Kevin to going to Neil. 

Neil tried hard not to laugh at Kevin's predicament. He failed, but he did try, and he was more than willing to help.

Though the two exy-obsessed men were extremely happy with their relationship, it was unusual for them to, express their feelings as frequently physically as they did with Andrew. Kevin and Neil were happy in each other company, and, this far down the line, were comfortable expressing their feelings by verbally communicating. Andrew still found this quite hard, so his partners were more than happy to spell out their feels with their tongues against his skin. 

So really, it was no wonder Andrew had become painfully aroused watching Kevin bend a whiny Neil over the couch in their living room, and pound into him while he begged for more, and harder. 

With the addition of Kevin’s harsh whispers of ‘so good for me, Neil’, and ‘fuck, you’re so tight’ as he looked over Andrew’s deceptively casual stance, Andrew had, for once, looked very close to losing his composure. 

Kevin counted it as a win when he saw undeniable proof tenting in Andrew's shorts.

He spent ten minutes in the bathroom as Kevin cleaned up. Neil was still catching his breath.

Andrew exited the bathroom, expression so bored he could have convinced Kevin he had been fixing his hair. 

Still panting, and shirtless, though he had the foresight to put on pants, Kevin reached out to capture Andrew’s wrist in a loose grip. 

Such actions, such casual touches, had taken a while to work up to, and Kevin still insisted on moving slowly. He took the fact Andrew didn’t brush away from his grip as a good sign.

“Had fun in there?” Kevin asked.

Andrew just stared at him. Kevin pulled Andrew towards him, just slightly, careful to not box him in as he pressed their bodies together.

“Only, I’m ready for round two, and Neil looks a little tired.” 

Kevin knew where he could touch Andrew, and made use of Andrew’s low-neck top by running a fingertip along his exposed collarbone.

“I’m sure he’d just prefer to watch me, but I want to be entertaining.” 

Kevin lent in close. Andrew’s lack of response was not concerning, Kevin hadn’t asked him yet.

“Can you help me entertain our boy?” Kevin asked, words washing across Andrew’s lips.

“Yes,” Andrew said, and joined his lips to Kevin’s in a rush of fever.

Kevin gave back everything that Andrew threw at him. All the heat and strength unleashed from lips and tongues. Bottled up heat, not released, left them a panting mess as Andrew pressed Kevin against the wall.

It must’ve looked unusual, Kevin supposed. His tall, lean stature, cornered in by Andrew’s small, but still strong, frame. Kevin didn’t care what it looked like. He only cared about how rolling his hips created sweet friction against Andrew’s stomach, about the hungry look on Andrew’s face as he glared up at Kevin with want in his eye, and a promise on his tongue.

It was obvious, from the sharp bites and the strong demands on Andrew’s lips that he had missed Kevin, just as much as Kevin had missed him.

Andrew snaked a head around Kevin’s neck. His fingers toyed through the close-cropped hairs slowly. He reached higher, for the longer, fine strands slicked back over Kevin’s head, and wrapped it through his fingers.

 

He dragged Kevin’s head down steadily, pulling gently. Kevin was hyper-aware of every push, and tug, and spike of sharp pain that ran through his scalp at Andrew’s expert directions.

“I’m going to make you beg me to fuck you,” Andrew whispered into the sensitive shell of Kevin’s ear. His soft breath belied the strength of his conviction. A strength that was apparent in the possessive press hands around his waist, travelling tantalizingly lower by the second.


End file.
